


No tiene titulo.

by butterflyeffect00



Category: es poesia, not a fandom, o eso creo - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyeffect00/pseuds/butterflyeffect00
Summary: Nos situamos en 2018.otra vez.





	No tiene titulo.

Se siente como gritar  
pero no estoy gritando  
me estoy atragantando con trozos de palabras  
letra por letra  
lentamente abandonando mi boca  
liberando el peso de mi mandíbula  
pero a qué precio  
La siento romperse  
no estoy segura  
¿son mis huesos o mi cordura?  
Una vez mi profesora de canto me dijo  
"nuestra mandíbula carga con todo lo que no decimos"  
Estoy en el suelo  
no soporto la cama  
se siente fria  
sin ti, sin nadie  
nunca he rezado pero lo estoy haciendo  
empecé cuando olvidé a quien rezar  
solo rezo, rezo a los Dioses de la Tierra por piedad  
Ya no hay lágrimas  
es imposible  
solo arde y pica y escuece pero no quedan lágrimas  
Es como perder a un ser querido, es como la sensación de ahogarse  
lentamente y después de golpe  
sin prisa y de repente  
Es sentir tus pulmones llenos de fuego  
Es recordar cada palabra de cada libro que has leído  
Es el último momento antes de inhalar otra vez en busca de aire  
Pero no hay aire  
Hay agua llenando tus pulmones  
Y sabes que estás acabado  
Cuando el agua que acaba contigo  
El agua que llega a tu corazón  
es más cálida que el aire que te da la vida.


End file.
